The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) communication system is a communication system capable of supporting Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communication and Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) communication. The V2X communication system may inform a driver of a vehicle of a dangerous situation, which may be encountered in a front region from the driver's vehicle, when traveling on a road such as an expressway or a general road, or may inform another vehicle, which is located in a rear region from the driver's vehicle, of the dangerous situation through V2I communication so as to reduce the number of traffic accidents.
In a conventional V2X communication system, a plurality of V2X antennas is arranged on the roof of the vehicle such that the plurality of V2X antennas had only one directivity. As a result, the conventional V2X communication system may be inappropriate for the antenna direction in the V2V communication.